Hydraulically actuated equipment, usable as accessories and comprising one or more implements, is capable of being attached to the arms of excavators and similar operating machines.
An example of such equipment is represented by milling accessories such as milling heads, also known as rotary separators, in which a pair of rotating drums provided with teeth are made to rotate by means of a hydraulic motor.
An example of this type of equipment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,500.
A further example is represented by screening buckets, such as the one described in patent application EP 284643.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a structure that supports a rotating basket is connected to the arm of the excavating machine. The basket is provided with a mesh structure whose dimensions are such as to allow only the passage of material with dimensions below a predetermined size. The rotation of the basket is obtained by means of a hydraulic motor actuated via the hydraulic circuit of the operating machine.
It is obvious that for the correct functioning of such hydraulic equipment, and generally for equipment that uses a hydraulic motor, it is necessary for there to be a continuous and sufficient delivery of working fluid from the supporting operating machine.
However, as frequently occurs, due to forgetfulness, dirt in the connecting elements of the drainage pipe, damage to the discharge pipe, or the use of incorrect settings on the excavators, there is an irregular or otherwise incorrect supply of the working fluid, causing possible damage to the structure of the hydraulic motor or the need for extraordinary maintenance work. The above-mentioned problems entail a period of inactivity of the machine that translates into a financial expense.
A connection for hydraulic equipment provided with a safety valve is described in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/0036016. However, that document limits itself to proposing the use of a valve for interrupting the flow of a working fluid.
Therefore, the technical problem underlying the present invention is that of providing a hydraulic equipment that makes it possible to obviate the disadvantages mentioned above with reference to the prior art.